Operation AAMayL
by Torchix
Summary: Me my sister and friends find Ash and co. when we get lost, and I come up with a plan to get Ash and May to fess up. AAMayL Advanceshipping. Rated T for slight language at some points. First of my matchmaker series.
1. Chapter 1

[A/N in this story me, my sister and my friends arrive at Ash and co.'s camp site and come up with a matchmaking plan for Ash and May. (I spelt my name different!)]

Operation AAMayL 

CHAPTER 1- THE MEETING.

"How long till we reach Valor Lakefront Jemma?" A girl with Browny- Blondie hair wearing a White and brown stripy top and Brown jeans asked.

"Don't ask me Frances! Ask Jordan, she's got the map!" Another girl replied, she had long Brunette hair loose down her back and was wearing a Yellow spaghetti strapped tank top and blue jeans and a yellow Pokètch, she was obviously Jemma.

"WHAT! I don't have it!" Jordan bellowed, her chocolate coloured hair down with a fringe that covered her one eye, she was wearing a pink dress-top and her jeans were Black with a black waist belt and black scarf with a pink Pokètch. "I thought that Walter had it!"

"I don't have it!" Walter shouted, he was wearing his short brown hair loose, his shirt was green and white stripes and he had on brown trousers. All eyes turned to the oldest of the group who had long brown hair, a yellow sweater and blue jeans on; her name was Kimberly, Kim for short.

"What you staring at? I don't have the stupid map either!" She stated as if it was the most obvious thing on earth. Jemma collapsed on the floor.

"Great! Now we're lost!" She groaned.

"Oh lighten up Jem!" Frances smiled as she whacked her sister on the back. Then something caught Jordan's eye, smoke was rising nearby!

"Guys look!" Jordan stated pointing to the smoke "I think someone has got a camp set up nearby! Let's go check it out!"

____________________________________________________________________________

As a matter of fact the camp site belonged to Ash, Dawn, Brock and May.

"So May, now the Wallace cups over how long you gonna stay?" Ash asked the bandanna wearing girl.

"Oh not long, maybe a week or two." May replied a hint of sadness in her voice.

"It's too bad you couldn't stay longer May!" Dawn said.

"I know," May whispered "It's gonna be even worse saying goodbye this time." The truth is May had developed feelings for Ash while they'd been apart, little did she know so had Ash. Suddenly a rustle came from the bushes, Ash jumped in front of May defensively with a Pokè Ball in hand causing her to blush. But the only things to emerge were Jemma, Frances, Walter, Jordan and Kim.

"Woo, Woo, Woo! We not gonna hurt you!" Jemma said waving her hands defensively.

"We just wanted ask if we could tag along for a bi… wait! Aren't you Ash Ketchum, May Maple, Dawn Berlitz and Brock Slate?" Frances added.

"Um... Yeah, you heard of us?" Ash said.

"My Ho-Oh you bet we heard of ya! We're only like your biggest fans!" Jemma Squealed.

"Okay…"

Suddenly Brock jumped out of his seat and went all heart eyed in front of Jemma.

"My beauty what might be your name?" He said.

"Oh that's right, we forgot to introduce ourselves! I'm Jemma; this is my sister Frances, my Friends Kim and Jordan, and my Boyfriend Walter!" Jemma smiled, completely oblivious that Brock was actually trying to flirt with her.

"Um, Ash?" May whispered in Ash's ear.

"Yeah May?" He replied.

"Where's Crogunk?"

"I think he put a lock on the Pokè Ball!"

May giggled at this comment.

Jemma noticed this and the way he wanted to protect her and added 2 and 2 together. They liked each other but wouldn't admit it, so she came up with a plan, but she needed her friends help.

"Um, guys? Can I talk to you in private?" She whispered leading Walter, Frances, Kim, Jordan and even Brock along.

Me: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo, what am i up to?

Kim: Well you are...

ME: *covers mouth* Don't say! You'll see next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO- THE PLAN.

"What is it?" Brock asked.

"Well I noticed that Ash and May seem to have a crush on each other." Jemma said "So I've come up with a plan to get them together, I call it operation AAMayL! The first part is called TENTACOOL ATTACK."

"Yeah, what do we do?" Frances asked.

"Well, Brock will ask me to get the fire wood later and…"

"I know where this is going; you'll release your Tentacool into the lake and then get the fire wood. But why?"

"I'll tell it to pull May in the water when she comes to get some and pretend to try to drown her so Ash will have to save her!"

"Good idea!"

"Ok, let's head back!" Brock said as he stood up and walked off, the others followed suit.

_________________________________________________________________________

"Where were you guys?" Dawn asked when Jemma, Frances, Walter, Jordan, Kim and Brock came back.

"We were just talking!" Jemma said.

"What about?"

"About how you ask too many questions!" Brock sighed grabbing her hat and pulling it over her eyes. Dawn just sighed back. "Hey Jemma, I'm gonna start dinner in a mo so can you go get some firewood?"

"Sure!" She replied before running off into the forest.

___________________________________________________________________________

"Ok Tentacool go!" Jemma whispered throwing a great ball in the air releasing her jellyfish Pokèmon into the lake.

"Tenta?" (What'd ya want?)

"I want to ask you a favour, when you see a girl in a green bandanna come to get some water pull her in!" Jemma replied.

"Ten!" (Ok!)

"Great now I need to get some wood so see ya soon!" with that she wondered off.

"Tenta cool cool tenta ten!" (She must really hate this girl! I'm one of her strongest on her team!) He said before slowly going under water.

_______________________________________________________________________________

"Here you go Brocko!" Jemma said before throwing the firewood down next to Brock.

"Thanks Jemma!" he replied "Now May can you go get some water?"

"Oki doki!" May answered before grabbing the canteen and running towards the lake.

'Start of operation TENTACOOL ATTACK!' Jemma thought.

__________________________________________________________________________________

"La hum la." May hummed as she filled the canteens. She was so distracted that she didn't notice the dark shadow coming in her direction. Before she knew it she felt something round her waist pulling her into the water before she could react she was under the surface, she managed to get to the surface just long enough to scream before being pulled down deeper.

__________________________________________________________________________________

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What was that?" Dawn shouted.

"I'd recognize that scream anywhere… MAY!" Ash bellowed running into the forest.

_________________________________________________________________________________

When Ash finally reached the lake all he could see was the Tentacool holding May under the water, strangely May wasn't struggling much.

"Pikachu Iron tail!" Ash commanded. Pikachu's tail glowed white as he slammed it down on Tentacool's head. Tentacool backed off after that, giving Ash his chance to grab May.

"May wake up!" Ash begged shaking May roughly.

"Ow!" May yelled "Ash that hurt!" she slowly sat up coughing a bit before finally standing up, "But anyway thanks for saving me, again…"

"No problemo!" Ash smiled blushing slightly while scratching his head. May was slowly moving towards Ash.

"I mean it you always save me." She sighed edging towards him but then….

"May are you alright?" Jemma shouted running into the clearing seeing what was about to happen she mentally slapped herself. 'Great Jemma you always pick the worst moments!'

May backed away from Ash blushing madly.

"Y-yeah I-I'm f-fine." May stuttered.

"Good!" Brock smiled walking into the clearing followed by everyone else. He shot Jemma a glare for messing up her own plan. "Now come on let's get back to camp so you can get dried off."

________________________________________________________________________

Ash, May and Dawn had gone to bed leaving the others to talk about what happened and the next part of the plan.

"Jemma that was so stupid walking in on them, I mean you could have at least looked!" Frances exclaimed annoyed.

"Yeah our job could have been a lot easier!" Brock added.

"I'm sorry! But from her scream I could tell stupid Tentacool went too far so I was worried!" Jemma replied.

"Yeah actually, did you even tell him to _Pretend_?" Walter asked.

"Oh shit! I forgot! He must have thought I wanted him to attack her cause I hated her!"

"You Dumbo!" Kim shouted.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone shushed.

"Sorry."

"Anyway forget that operation and let's plan the next one, any ideas?" Jemma asked.

"Well I have one!" Brock said.

"Well…"

"Ash gave me this Manaphy carving that he made himself for May! So we could actually give it to her!" Brock exclaimed.

"Good one Brock!" Jordan smiled "Whatcha call it?"

"Operation GIFT EXCHANGE!"

"Goody! We get to work in the morning!!"

______________________________________________________________________________

Me: Yay!

Kim: Don't know why you're yaying, you messed up.

Me: So! It still worked!

Kim: But you almost killed her and you walked in on them while they were about to kiss!

Me: Shut it. *sulks* See you next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Finally chapter 3 is up!  
Kim: At last!

Disclaimer: Gemma does not own Pokemon!

CHAPTER 3- Manaphy gift!

"Hey May can I come in?" Brock asked knocking on May's tent.

"Yeah I'm decent." May replied. Brock slowly walked into her tent noticing her hair was a mess gave a puzzled look. "If you're wondering about the hair I'm not as mad as Dawn! So anyway, whatcha want?"

"Ash told me to give you this." He said giving her the carving.

May examined the statue carefully noticing how well made it was, "Tell him thank you Brock." May whispered.

"Will do!" Brock smiled leaving the tent and walking over to the 'Team'. "That went really well and I'm not being sarcastic!"

"Cool!" Jemma smiled.

"Now can any of you's know any other plans?" Kim asked. Total silence "Anyone... ok I give up we need desperate help!"

"And I know the perfect person, our good old friend Kirstie!" Jemma smiled.

"Oh yeah she is great at romance stuff!" Walter agreed.

"I'll call her right away!" Jemma added grabbing her mobile out of her bag.

"035667654!" Jemma said "There, Hi Kirst! We kinda need you help on a Matchmaking plan for Ash Ketchum and May Mapl…" she started but only to be cut off by her friend on the other end squealing.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Ok…. As I was saying we need your help, we're on route 214 outside Valor lake front! So can you please hurry!" Jemma shouted closing the lid.

"Man she is excited!" Frances giggled.

"Yeah tell me about it!"

____________________________________________________________________

"Well Jack looks like we'll be going to Sinnoh!" Kirstie smiled at her companion.

"Why?" he replied.

"Jemma needs help!"

"What is she in trouble?"

"No, she needs help with a plan now come on!" She smiled pulling him out the door.

___________________________________________________________________

"Brock that was delicious!" Ash smiled placing down his plate.

"Yeah I was super tasty as always!" May added.

"Oh don't mention it!" Brock smiled.

"They're not lying!" Jemma giggled.

"It's true!" Walter added putting his arm round his girlfriend.

"You better believe it!" Kim smiled.

"Yeah or I'll set my Pokèmon on you!" Frances laughed.

"Yeah and you don't want an appointment with my Rapidash's Blast Burn!" Jordan giggled.

"Thanks guys!" Brock thanked.

"Hello is anyone in this area!" A voice came.

"Yes over here!" Dawn shouted. A couple of seconds later girl with browny-blondie hair in a ponytail wearing a blue trainers jacket with grey sleeves poking out and blue jeans followed by a spiky blonde haired boy wearing all green came out of the same bush that the others had 2days ago.

"Kirstie I didn't know you were in Sinnoh!" Jemma squealed.

"I'm not alone, don't forget Jack!" Kirstie smiled "Or Vulpix!" She giggled as her first Pokèmon jumped on to her shoulder.

"Vul pix pi vu vulpix pix pi!" (Hello Jamma, Dalter, Bances, Nim, Cordan!)

"Vulpix I told you last year it's Jemma, Walter, Frances, Kim and Jordan!" Kirstie laughed.

"I presume you know each other?" Ash asked.

"Yeah of course! We've known each other since we were like 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jemma squealed.

"Ok…."

"Anyway can we tag…?"

"OF COURSE!!!!!!!" Jemma squealed, "Can they?" she added turning to the others. Muttering of yeses went through the group. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Thanks you lot!" Kirstie giggled, "Jemma can you introduce us to the gang?"

"Of course!" Jemma replied losing her hyper status. "This is May Maple," she giggled pointing to her, "Ash Ketchum, Dawn Berlitz and Brock Slate."

"Hi!" They group said one after another. But somehow, Ash and May reply in total unison. Noticing this they blushed. Kirstie giggled.

'_I understand why Jemma wants to get them together; they look so cute as a couple._' She thought. Jack was finally starting to realise the plan as they spoke,

'_Oh boy, another matchmaker plan, when will these girls learn?!_' he thought in dread. Kirstie recognised the look on his face and giggled again.

"Well guys, you caught us in the middle of dinner, care to have some?" Brock asked.

"Sure, I'm starving." Jack smiled. They all sat down and some had second helping whilst Ash and May, as usual, had thirds.

__________________________________________________________________

Me: Was it good? Bad? Crazy?

Kim: Probally worse.

Me: Oh shut it! Anyway R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The scheme is finally over!

Soon enough it was night time. Lots of training had been done and TR even attacked once, with a usual crappy plan. And now they are all sitting eating. Most of the group sat eating politely and peacefully, but Ash and May were scoffing their food at super high speeds. When they were done they looked at each other and laughed as they both had food all around their mouths.

"Man you two need to slow down!" Brock smiled.

"You do look ridiculous!" Kirstie giggled.

"Hey it's not our fault that we're always hungry and want to eat quickly so our stomachs fill!" Ash laughed putting and arm over May's shoulder, causing her to blush. Everyone else laughed as well, but some for other reasons.

Soon enough it was night and the three that weren't involved in the plan had gone to bed, leaving the others to talk.

"So Kirst, any ideas?" Jemma asked. Kirstie pondered for a bit and then she held he finger up,

"Ah ha! I've got it!" She smiled.

"What?" Everyone asked eagerly.

"A plan that will finish this mess once and for all, I hope…" and she started explaining.

_______________________________________________________________________

The next morning, the plan was put into action. When everyone had got up, all except Jemma, they ate breakfast as usual but then Jemma came out looking frantically about the camp site.

"Hey Jemma, whats wrong?" Ash asked through a full gob.

"It's Leafeon's Pokè ball, I can't find it anywhere!" she yelled, but in reality, she had hidden it in her bag.

"Oh god!" May gasped, "Lets all look!" Everyone nodded and they all got up and looked in groups. Jemma and Ash, Walter and Brock, Kim and Jordan, Jack and Kirstie, Dawn on her own and May on her own.

'_Phase one, spread the news, complete._' Kirstie thought. So they all looked around in their groups not finding anything, of course.

"Hey May! Come over and help me and Ash!" Jemma shouted.

"Sure!" May smiled going over to them, Jemma quickly put the plan into action, picking out Leafeon's Pokè ball on the ground and placing it in May's path. Ash was standing right in front of where she would end up, but couldn't see the Pokè ball at his feet. If you can't guess whats going to happen, give it some thought.

"Come on… it has to work!" Everyone else but Dawn from around the camp whispered looking at the events out of the corner of their eyes.

Soon enough, the plan worked… As May continued to walk over to them her foot caught on the side of the Pokè ball making her trip and fall forward, with Ash being right in front of her, well, you guess. Her lips landed on his as she fell pushing them both over onto the floor, her on top of him. Realising what was happening May jumped up and started blabbing and blushing.

"Oh Ash I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to really! It was an accident I-I just tripped and…!" Then she ran of into the forest crying.

"MAY!" Ash yelled running after her. The others watched shocked.

"Ok, that wasn't supposed to happen!" Walter said.

"No it wasn't, oh crap, whats gonna happen now?" Kirstie sighed.

"Haven't the foggiest!" Jack replied.

_______________________________________________________________________

"May! May where are you!?" Ash yelled as he ran through the forest looking for the girl who had ran off. He really didn't understand _why _she'd ran off, but he was guessing it was something to do with that accidental kiss when she tripped and landed on top of him. "Still though, a kiss shouldn't make her cry, it was just an accident! Plus there's the fact she almost kissed me purposely after I saved her from that Tenta…cool… Wait a sec, Jemma has a Tentacool, and she went to get firewood!" He exclaimed finally getting over his extreme denseness and realising the plan that had been going on… "They did all this on purpose, including the kiss! God, how could I be so stupid?!" (A/N Oh I wonder… CAUSE YOUR JUST PLAIN DENSE!!!!!)

So then he continued his search until he reached the lake where she was 'attacked' earlier.

"Hey May." He smiled walking over and sitting next to her. She didn't even look at him, or speak. "Com' on May, speak!"

"No. I don't want to." She sobbed.

"You just did! But why don't you want to speak to me May, it's making me upset." Ash sighed. May looked at him confused. "May, if this is all about that kiss back there then let it slip, it was and accident, or partly…"

"What do you mean partly?"

"If you haven't figured it out yet, the others have been trying to set us up this _whole _time!"

"Wha the! They haven't!"

"They _sooooooooo _have! That Tentacool was obviously Jemma's and how could her Pokè ball disappear over night, huh? They were tryin' to set us up."

"I guess… how do you feel, about that I mean?"

"Actually, quite happy… They did almost succeed in making me get together with the girl, I l-love…" Ash stuttered.

"Ashy…" May gasped. "Oh I love you too!" She flung her arms around him and immediately gave him a deep kiss; he was shocked at first but gradually returned the kiss, giving her as much passion as she gave him. Soon enough the kiss became deeper, their tongues exploring each others mouths. But then they heard someone coming through the trees and pulled back. They looked at the person and guess who it was… Jemma!

"JEMMA!!" they yelled.

"What the f—k! Not again!" Jemma shouted. More people came through and glared at Jemma again.

"JEMMA!" They all yelled.

"Hey! At least they kissed before I came this time!" she moaned. Everyone just sweatdropped.

"Oh and thank you guys… for helping us." Ash smiled.

"No problem… WAIT! HOW DID YOU KNOW?!" Kirstie shouted.

"I'm not as dense as I seem guys, when I was looking for May I was pondering about why she ran off, I came onto the thought about her maybe running of 'cause of the kiss when she tripped earlier, I realised that she actually tried to kiss me after I saved her from the Tentacool, that's when I realised you had put _your _Tentacool in the lake, I figured the rest out from there." Ash explained. Everyone looked at him totally gobsmaked.

"Well, I guess you _aren't _as dense as you look then Ash!" Kim said still staring looking shocked.

"Yeah…" Ash chuckled. May got up and wrapped an arm around him placing her head on his shoulder.

"And boy am I glad he's not, if he was then I'd have to do all the work!" she giggled, everyone laughed.

"Come on then, let's go back to camp!" Brock suggested, they all agreed and walked back.

______________________________________________________________

The next day, sadly, was the day everyone had to part ways.

"So then, guess we'll see you guys some other time." Jemma smiled.

"Sure." Dawn, Brock, May and Ash replied.

"Maybe you can come visit us in Pokoh sometime!" Frances said.

"Where's that?" Ash asked.

"Where we come from, it's just off to the east of Sinnoh, but strangely, it's almost as warm as Hoenn, depending on how northerly you are." Kim explained. "It also has its own league and contests, so maybe you can travel there after you finish you're current ones."

"Cool! That way I can travel with May again!" Ash cheered holding his girlfriend tightly.

"What do you mean, again? You already are!" Walter exclaimed.

"Actually, we aren't, May's in Johto and I'm here in Sinnoh!" Ash laughed nervously "I guess we forgot to tell you May was only visiting for the Wallace cup and leaving soon after, huh?"

"Yes you did." Jordan sighed "Well at least you're together, just, make sure to keep in contact!"

"We will." Ash and May said in unison, and then they smiled and kissed in front of everyone.

"Guys!" Everyone laughed. But when they broke the kiss, May looked sad hugging Ash tightly.

"May, baby. What's wrong?" Ash asked concerned rubbing her back as she started to cry into his shirt.

"I-I d-don't wanna l-leave y-you again!" She sobbed, gripping tighter onto his shirt. Ash gripped her waist tighter and kissed her hair gently. The others looked at the couple sadly. Then suddenly, Jemma seemed to remember something and perked up.

"Hey you two! I've just remembered something!" Everyone, but May who still had her head in Ash's chest, looked at her. "There's this new system for co-ordinators who have a sudden change of heart in the middle of a region, if they have less than four ribbons they can convert them into another regions ribbons, so they don't have to start from scratch again!" Hearing this May lifted her head and started to smile.

"Really? No joke?" She asked.

"Really!" Jemma giggled.

"Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" May squealed jumping and hugging Ash, this time in happiness. Ash laughed and hugged her back.

"That's great! We don't have to split now!" he laughed.

"Well just go to the nearest centre and Joy can change it for you!" Frances smiled.

"Well now we'll be off! Bye you lot!" the group called.

"BYE!" Ash, Amy, Dawn and Brock yelled back.

"Now let's get May's ribbons sorted!" Ash cheered grabbing her hand and running off.

"Guys wait up!" Dawn shouted as she and Brock ran after them.

________________________________________________________________________

**Me: Well that ones done, at last!**

**Pikachu: **_**hey! Where was I?! **_

**Me: Umm… I kinda forgot to mention you didn't I?**

**Pikachu: *Sparks* **_**Yes! THUNDERRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**Me: *with swirly eyes* R&R! *passes out***

**Pikachu: **_**Mention me next time!**_


End file.
